The present invention relates to an adjustable hanger for holding a dispenser for an additive for dispersion into a toilet bowl.
It is often desirable to treat the water in a toilet to prevent the toilet bowl from becoming stained, discolored or otherwise unsightly. To do this, it is well-known to provide chemical dispensers for placement in toilet tanks. These chemicals are intended to color, disinfect, treat and/or deodorize the water in the toilet bowl when the flushing mechanism is activated. The dispensers are either immersed in the tank by placement internally on the bottom thereof or mounted, through use of a hanger, to an internal wall of the tank.
The present invention is directed to hangers for use with dispensers usually placed on the bottom of the tank. Several patents show unitary hanger/holder construction. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,181; 2,098,294; 3,023,426; 3,423,182; 3,943,582; 4,247,070) while others disclose mechanisms which allow for adjustment of the placement level of the dispenser (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,835; 4,455,692). However, none of these products have features which make removal and reloading of the dispenser convenient and which aid in preventing spillage of material from the new dispenser or water from the empty dispenser when the dispenser is replenished. Since commercially available chemical dispensers are usually placed on the bottom of the toilet tank, the user is unable to change the dispenser without wetting and soiling his hands. Therefore there is a real need for a holder which allows the replacement of a depleted chemical dispenser without wetting or soiling the user's hands or dirtying the area around the toilet during the exchange process.